the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
For A Brighter Future
'For A Brighter Future '''is the eleventh episode of the first season. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on January 28th, 2019. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis The Sodor engines fight for their home in an epic final stand. Plot Jeremy leads an army of diesels towards Sodor. When they reach the Vicarstown Bridge, Diesel 10 watches Thomas and Percy puff by, unaware of the army of diesels just behind them. Back at Knapford Docks, Duck decides to lead a small group of engines away from Sodor, just in case things get too heated. Among his group is Donald, Douglas, Stepney, Bill, Ben, and Arthur. The seven of them say their goodbyes, and puff away. Some time later, Mavis is about to leave to go looking for Gordon, Henry, Thomas, and James, but Emily discourages her. Just then, Gordon and Henry arrive back. Everyone is relieved to see them, but they realize that Thomas and James are out there. Gordon volunteers to back out looking for them, and he puffs away. Elsewhere, Percy questions Thomas as to why he banished James from Sodor. Thomas is hesitant to explain, but as soon as he does, they see several diesels pass by on the main line. He quickly ushers Percy down the line to safety. Gordon also spots some diesels, rushing back to warn the others of their arrival. The group at the Docks looks on in worry. Thomas and Percy rush into Knapford Station. Percy is growing more scared, and asks if they have a plan. Thomas suddenly gets one, then quickly leaves to go retrieve something, leaving Percy alone. At the Docks, Emily suddenly realizes that Percy is nowhere to be seen. Unaware that he's with Thomas, Lady offers to help her search for him. Thomas returns to Knapford, bringing a dynamite van with him. The engines at the Docks decide that they're going to prepare for a fight. Gordon is skeptical of the idea, but ultimately agrees to help. Edward is passionate, and vows that he'd die for the railway. Back at Knapford, Thomas instructs Percy to bump the explosive into the station when he says to. Percy is scared that he'll hurt Thomas, but the blue engine shows faith in his friend. He then puffs forward through the station. On the other side is a small group of diesels, including Jeremy. Thomas gets their attention, and as they chase him into the station, he shouts for Percy to shunt the explosive. Percy obeys, sending the truck into the station just as Thomas gets out safely. The station bursts into flames, killing the group of diesels. The group at the Docks begin their fight for the railway. Gordon, Henry, Violet, Toby, Mavis, and BoCo all charge the numerous counts of diesels coming at them. Emily, Lady, Molly, and Rosie stay back at the Docks, with Edward there as well as a last line of defense. Rosie notices from afar that Knapford is on fire. Molly suspects that Thomas set it to distract some diesels. Emily and Lady continue searching for Percy, with no luck. Molly then suggests that maybe Percy started the fire. Out on the line, BoCo becomes swarmed by diesels, but luckily Gordon pulls up and helps him out. They get to a safer position, then Gordon tells BoCo to go see if Thomas or James started the Knapford fire. BoCo oils away to the station. At Knapford, the fire is still going strong. BoCo pulls up and calls out to Thomas and James, not sure if they're there. On the other side of the station, Thomas and Percy are sad to see the main station burn like this, they also cannot hear BoCo. Suddenly, Jeremy shoots out from the flames, and couples to BoCo, saying that if he dies, then BoCo should die too, for being a "traitor" to diesel-kind. BoCo is helplessly pulled into the fire by Jeremy. Thomas and Percy decide to make a dash for Knapford Docks, when they suddenly hear screaming from the station. Then, pieces of BoCo's burning body fly out at them. Percy cries out in shock, realizing that their friend is in there. Thomas is shocked, too, but pulls Percy away from the fire, and the two of them hurry away. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stepney * Rosie * Molly * Duck * Jeremy * Bill * Ben * BoCo * Mavis * Lady * Violet * Diesel ''(No Lines) * Arthur (No Lines) * Donald (No Lines) * Douglas (No Lines) * Diesel 10 (No Lines) * 'Arry (No Lines) * Bert (No Lines) * Splatter (No Lines) * Dodge (No Lines) * Theodore (No Lines) * Ted (No Lines) * Marcus (No Lines) * Billy (No Lines) * Cranky (No Lines) Locations * The Main Line * Vicarstown Bridge * Knapford Docks * Mainline Crossing * Knapford Station Deaths * Ted * Marcus * Billy * Jeremy * Diesel 2 * BoCo * Several unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang. Soundtracks * The Walking Dead Season 2 OST - "Coalescence" * The Walking Dead Season 2 OST - "Hiding" * The Walking Dead Season 2 OST - "Farm Invasion" Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Ted. * First (and last) appearance of Marcus. * First (and last) appearance of Billy. * Last appearance of BoCo. (Alive) * Last appearance of Jeremy. (Alive) * This episode's script was the first one written for the series. * This episode marks Thomas and Edward's 10th appearance. Goofs/Errors *When Gordon sees 'Arry and Bert, 'Arry visibly falls off the track. *A hand can be seen several different times when the engines bash into the diesels. Episode List Category:Episodes